


Forest Fantasy

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [6]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon and Hope are at a party they don’t particularly want to be at, so they slip away. Landon’s got a fantasy, can they fulfill it?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Forest Fantasy

Hope and Landon were at a party at the Old Mill. Not their type of scene but Rafael and Lizzie said they were coming, no matter what. Apparently, it was some popular jock’s birthday that was a werewolf. Drinks and music were flowing and Hope had decided on a dress for this occasion. 

After Rafael and Lizzie got distracted socializing with other people, Landon pulled Hope away and whispered into her ear “You know the woods are probably empty. We could go there.” with a seductive smirk.

Hope followed Landon deep into the woods and found herself pushed against a tree by a very passionate Landon with a fierce kiss. He broke it.

“You know, when our friends first “suggested”” he said and broke away to do air quotes “we come to this party. I resisted because all I wanted to do was spend the whole night buried in your pussy.” He smirked with a sexual suggestion.

Hope grasped onto his chest, thinking that was she intended this night to go too.

“But now I get to live out my fantasy of fucking you senseless in the woods.” He finished and started to run his hand up the skirt of her dress until he reached her underwear and pulled them slightly away to touch her slit under it.

Hope moaned and in response, unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand inside them, feeling his shaft. It grew semi-erect in response.

“You know that doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.” She purred, and they touched each other some more.

“But first, these have to go.” He hissed, pulling her panties down her legs but still on them.

Hope found herself flipped and grasping the tree with her hands, her bottom to Landon’s torso, touching his fully erect cock. She pulled up the skirt to show her bare bottom and her wet wanting slit.

“You know, I can’t get over how much a good idea it was for you to wear a dress to this party.” he purred, pulling down his jeans and boxers so they could reveal his erect cock.

His jeans were almost at his feet. He pushed himself inside her and groaned at the sensation as Hope moaned.

“Fuck, Landon, how long have you had this fantasy?” Hope whimpered, as he began to thrust and she met them with her own.

“Let’s see...the first night I got here with Rafael.” He replied, thrusting harder.

“Oh god, Landon. Feels so good.” Hope moaned

“I know, baby, I know.” He moaned, thrusting at the same pace and then looking down to see well they fitted together.

He moaned as he saw how well her pussy took each and every thrust.

“Landon...” Hope moaned as she came, juices coating his cock.

He was close behind, filling her to the brim with his cum. He pulled out of her when he was soft and saw her bent over, pussy filled with his cum and still panting.

God, this image was sure to come up when he jacked off. 

He pulled away and pulled his jeans up. Hope pulled away from the tree and pulled her panties up.

“We should probably be getting back. Someone’s bound to look for us.” she said then kissed him softly on the lips.

They returned to the party, loud and boisterous as ever. Lizzie saw her and flagged her down while Landon went to get them drinks.

“Hey, where were you guys? We looked everywhere.” she asked

“We went into the woods..” Hope replied

“Why would you guys go there for? Surely...OMG, you didn’t.” Lizzie said, with a shocked tone at the end.

She looked suspiciously at Hope, taking in her messed up hair and the flush still evident on her face. Her face lit up with realization.

“Oh my god! You did! You guys totally did!” She shouted.

“Keep your voice down!” she hissed at her

“You realize you’re at a party with werewolves and vampires? They can smell it.” she hissed back.

Thankfully, Landon returned with their drinks before the talk could go any further. Lizzie kept shotting them both looks all night long, until they retired to Hope’s room, where they made love some more.


End file.
